Say What
by Yuki Cross Kiryu
Summary: Alice and Jasper get married


APOV

Chapter 1: The Big News

Everyone was sitting in the living room. I was sitting on my Jasper's lap, Edward and Bella were on the couch holding Renesmee, and Emmett was sitting in the recliner with Rosalie on the arm. Everyone was looking at Jasper and me with anxious eyes.

_Earlier that day,_

"_Jazzy are we gonna tell the others about our engagement?" _

"_I don't know. Didn't you see us telling them?" _

"_No. Cause we haven't decided to tell them or not yet." _

"_Oh. Okay." _

"_Well, I think we should tell them." _

"_Whatever you wanna do is fine with me." _

"_Thanks Jazzy." _

I was singing "Barbie Girl" in my head while Jasper was singing the "Barney Song" in his head to annoy our mind-reading brother. And it worked. This way he couldn't ruin the surprise. Edward looked like he was gonna blow a fuse soon.

"Alright everyone, Jasper and I have something to tell you."

"Let me guess you're finally getting married."

"Dang it Edward, well as Mr. Mind-reader stated Jasper and I are getting married."

* * *

Chapter 2: The Interesting Surprise

The next day

I was just about to start planning my wedding when I heard a knock on the door.

Bella and Rosalie were staring at me.

"What do you want?"

"We are planning your wedding. "

"No you are not."

"Yes we are. We will let you make your own dress but we are doing everything else. "

"JASPER!!!"

"Emmett and Edward are holding down jasper. "

"Let. Jasper. Go. Now."

"Not until you promise not to do anything involving your wedding. "

"Fine. "

"Let Jasper go you two."

The next thing I heard were two loud bangs and three seconds later I was alone with my Jasper. I could hear Emmett swearing and Edward trying to calm Emmett down. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Two Evil Sisters

I watched my sisters' futures closely to see how the plans were going. Apparently I was going to have to kill them before the night is over. Those two had planned the wedding to be on the beach and it was going to be very sunny the day they planned it. To make matters worse most of Jasper's human friends and mine were coming. I hate the fact that the two of them won't listen to me when I try to tell them anything about the day of the wedding.

I had to work on my dress whenever my Jazzy wasn't around. It was torture without him around. I was used to having him watch over my shoulder to see what I was doing, but with my project being my wedding dress he wasn't allowed to see it. I could see the pain in his eyes too. The good thing for him is that the wedding was only a couple days away, and then he could see my wedding dress.

The bad thing is I only have on day with him until the wedding, so I was spending my entire day with him. It was one of the best days ever.

Chapter 4: Jasper isn't allowed near a bar

The day had finally come. Jasper and the boys spent the entire night out of the house (amazing). I only had a couple of hours left until l could see my Jazzy. I was ready to go but Rosalie and Bella said I couldn't leave yet. So I sat down for about fifteen minutes pouting until they said I could go. Of course they drove me there.

The next thing I knew Emmett and Edward were hiding Jasper and Rosalie made me go to the dressing room. Bella was a few steps behind us laughing like a hyena. Once we got in the dressing room Bella and Rosalie got straight down to business. I was only fifteen minutes away from being Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. The day had finally come.

* * *

JPOV

I hate my brothers. Last night they took me to a bar. Of course after what happened the last time I was at a bar, Alice never let me near them. So I was forced to go in and of course I had to drink one shot. Alice would kill me if I told her. I was gonna kill those two, but then I would die cause of Rosalie and Bella.

*BOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

What was that?

* * *

APOV

"God Rosalie can't you listen to what I say. I mean look at Bella she didn't blow up a hairdryer."

"Calm down Alice, Rosalie didn't mean to."

"I know. It's just that people for miles heard it."

"At least I didn't ruin your dress."

"That's a good thing. "

"I wonder what Jasper and the boys did last night. "

"I hope that Emmett and Edward didn't take Jaz to a bar."

"Why?"

"Well I left Jasper at a bar for half an hour. When I came back, his gift had caused everyone in the bar to feel drunk. I was the only one who could knock some sense into him. He had a hangover for five days after that. Mostly cause he had fifteen shots. "

"Wow."

* * *

Chapter 5: Finally

"Edward how long have you been standing there?"

"About five minutes. Why?"

"Did Jaz send you to spy on me?"

"No. I came to give you a ten-minute warning. But you now have three minutes til it's time."

"Okay. Well Jasper is waiting for me. Let's go."

The next few minutes flew by. By the time I caught up I was Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. I was finally married. At the reception both Jasper and I survived eating a piece of cake. That stuff was nasty. Jasper and I danced like we always do, but dancing with Carlisle was a bit awkward. It was all worth it though cause I get to spend the next two months alone with my Jazzy. After five hours, Jazzy finally came and swept me off my feet. Apparently it was time to leave for the honeymoon. I didn't know where I was going. My ability wouldn't work on Jasper. Once we were out of sight he told me we were going to Hawaii. I was ecstatic, which made Jaz ecstatic cause of his gift.


End file.
